


sacred ichor

by confines



Series: ambrosia [1]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Canon-Typical Cocaine Use, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Medical Inaccuracies, Nursing Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Substance Abuse, adult nursing relationship, also no real element of mdlb or mommy kink despite the... implications, don't do coke kids, in case it's a squick for anyone (like it is for me ironically), there's no pregnancy or discussion of pregnancy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confines/pseuds/confines
Summary: It is on one of these nights (mornings? afternoons? impossible to tell when all the drapes are pulled tight and they've both been up for at least the past two days) that Buddy feels sweet wetness explode across his tongue where it rests against Darling's nipple. She groans, long and loud and he pulls back, startled.





	sacred ichor

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my best friend who suggested i write this and encouraged me to finish and post it. i love you so much, you crazy kinky girl.

Buddy and Darling have been conning together going on a year, are still riding the high of their first Vegas wedding. They fuck like the newlyweds that they are, even if their shared last name doesn't technically belong to either of them.

They fuck in gas-station parking lots, in booth seats of upmarket restaurants they shouldn't be able to afford but can, so much that they have to get creative or risk tearing each other apart with sheer friction. The thought of getting bored of the sex is a foreign concept to them.

Buddy gains the habit of wrapping his lips around Darling's nipples, suckling at her chest like his life depends on it. He murmurs things like _'you taste so sweet, Darling'_ and _'I wish I could keep you in my mouth forever',_ his knuckles rubbing against her clit, cock slip-sliding against her smooth calves desperately seeking friction. Darling's fingers grip his hair so hard that her knuckles grow sore long before she's reached completion but she's endured worse pain for lesser rewards than the pleasure of holding him tight against her.

On jobs where there's no time or place to make it slow and luxurious, they still find time for quick fumbling handjobs. Buddy keeps one hand on his gun, the other down her panties, and his lips pressed firmly against her breast as she jerks him off with steady strokes from the hand that isn't wrapped around her own gun. It becomes as much routine as delivering demands in banks and taking cover from gunfire.

When they get home (wherever home is that particular week) they spend long hours binging on coke, starting off snorting lines and inevitably upgrading to rails. They wax poetic about future heists, ideas growing progressively more illustrious as their high builds. They fuck like rabbits on penthouse couches and kitchen counters until they can barely stand anymore, eventually moving into the bedroom to watch porn as they grind against one another. When they're too tired to fuck anymore, Buddy laps at Darling's breasts, sucking bruises into her skin as she lazily cards her fingers through his hair.

It is on one of these nights (mornings? afternoons? impossible to tell when all the drapes are pulled tight and they've both been up for at least the past two days) that Buddy feels sweet wetness explode across his tongue where it rests against Darling's nipple. She groans, long and loud and he pulls back, startled.

“Mm, Buddy, what did you just _do?_ ” she asks, voice high and breathy.

He touches the tips of his fingers to his lips, feeling more dampness than there should be. When he pulls his fingers back, they're wet with white droplets. Numb, he says, “Darling, you're, uh.  _Leaking._ ” 

That succeeds in piercing through her euphoria. She sits up, hand going to her breast. She puts too much pressure into the movement and a small stream of liquid arcs out to splash against Buddy's cheek.

“Oh my god!” she shouts, and Buddy can't tell if he's delighted or disturbed by the fact that her voice is tinged sharply with captivated amazement.

She bursts into laughter, slapping her hands over her mouth as if she could contain it. “You sucked on _mi tetas_ so much I'm fucking lactating!”

“You've gotta be shitting me,” he says. “That can't be possible.”

“Then how do you explain this?” she laughingly demands, rolling her fingers outwards across her breast and sending more liquid streaming towards him.

“Good Lord, woman, wouldya knock it off?!” he yells, irritation creeping into his voice, hands trying to protect his face.

Maybe it's exhaustion, maybe it's the blow,or maybe it's the absolute absurdity of the situation. But in that moment, their eyes meet. For a short second Buddy succeeds in maintaining the façade of irritation but then—as is inevitable with his darling—he cracks, face splitting into a laugh at the same time as hers does.

He tackles her down to the bed, nibbling on her neck as their laughter shakes the bed. When her snickers subside, her fingers come to rest in his hair. As he's done nearly every day for the past month at least, he lowers his head to her chest and though he can feel her fingers clenching in his hair, he can also feel the exact moment that her grip loosens, that his darling decides ' _you know what, fuck it_ '.

He falls asleep with her nipple still in his mouth, to the heavy taste of sweet milk hot on his tongue. He half-awakens, what feels like hours later, to the sensation of Darling shifting so that he's facing her other breast. She sleepily grinds his face into her chest, her message made clear. He only stays awake long enough to latch onto her before sliding back into sleep.

When they wake up (this time for real) they don't talk about it. Not out of shame or embarrassment so much as a lack of necessity. Things like shame tend to go out the window after you've had sex in the same room as corpses enough times.

Darling rubs her thumb over his lips, brushing off bits of dried milk and spit as if it's something she does regularly. Buddy cooks an exquisite breakfast and after they're both finished eating he pulls her chair back from the table to settle between her legs. He ducks his head under her shirt to drink from her, and she groans as her breasts lose the slightly unpleasant heaviness they had gained from hours spent in bed. A tingling sensation spreads across her starting from her chest and makes her want to shove his head down further and after a few more minutes, she does.

They spend the rest of their vacation sniffing snow and planning cons and by the time they get another job Buddy has bought Darling a variety of nursing lingerie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you had told me when i was fresh out of the theatre that this would be my first baby driver fanfic i would have called you a liar but here we are. thank you for reading! i'm wholeneinyards on tumblr.


End file.
